Superhero's, Supervillians and Stephanie Oh, my!
by Tiffsababe
Summary: Sequel to Hal the Superhero. Training to become a superhero isn't all it's cracked up to be. Stephanie finally meets her idol, Wonder Woman. Batman's training to be Batman! MM/Steph pairing. Ranger friendly, Cupcake indifferent.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to either Janet Evanovich or DC Comics. I do not profit from them either,much to my dismay. I promise after I am done playing, I will put them back where I found them. **

**A/N: After many, many requests for a sequel, I decided to cave and write one. Just note that as I am writing, I am listening to the soundtrack from the Green Lantern, the Wonder Woman theme song and soundtrack from the first Batman movie (the one with Michael Keaton) on my MP3. He, he, he! OH! OH! OH! Can't forget the theme song for the Justice League. What? I needed inspiration.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Previously:**

_"Honey, I'd like you to meet a few of my friends." I grinned and Stephanie looked at me suspiciously. "I'd like you to meet Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent and finally, I'd like you to meet Diana Prince." _

_Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, and she jumped out of the booth and onto her feet."HOLY BATSHIT, BATMAN! It's Superman, Batman and... and... Wonder Woman!"_

_Diana grinned and gave Stephanie a warm hug. "I've heard you're my number one fan." Stephanie could only nod and grin like a fool. "It's so nice to meet you. Hal's told us so much about you."_

_Clark stuck his hand out and shook Stephanie's hand lightly, "Nice to meet you Ma'am." Stephanie shook his hand politely and tried not to stare._

_As soon as Bruce shook her hand, she seemed to melt. I chuckled and warned him, "She's mine Bruce." He laughed and patted her hand with his. _

_"It's so nice to meet you in person finally. I've heard about you for years. Not only from Hal here, but from my nephew as well. As a matter of fact, I've been training my nephew to replace me.I believe you know him well." She cocked her head to the side as he pulled out his wallet and tugged a well worn picture out to show her. I chuckled as her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she promptly passed out. As I fanned her, hoping she'd wake up soon, a lone figue walked through the door and over to our table._

_"Hola, Uncle Bruce." I whipped my head around at the sound of his voice, my eyes wide in surprise. There standing in front of me shaking his predecessors hand was none other than Ricardo Carlos Manoso._

_Without warning I blurted out, "Holy Batshit, Batman!" _

**Hal's POV**

Standing before me was none other than Ranger, giving me wide grin. "What the hell man!" I watched as his face went from amusment to concern as he saw Stephanie slumped in the booth.

Ranger dropped to his knees and checked her pulse, his fingertips lingering on her milky white throat. "How long?" He barked at me.

"Less than thirty seconds, Bossman." I replied as I shifted my hold on Stephanie. "She passed out when Bruce showed her your picture."

Only one of Ranger's eyebrows raised, giving him an amused look. He turned to look at Bruce, "Uncle Bruce, did you show Babe my picture?"

Bruce grinned and nodded. "I sure did." He tilted the photo to Ranger to show a picture of him in his full Army dress uniform. Ranger rolled his eyes, and sighed audibly.

"Shit." Steph began to stir, and her eyelids fluttered open. Her gorgeous blue eyes finally focused on me, she gave a weak smile and then looked around at the people that surrounded her. Her eyes widened once again, but thankfully she remained conscious. "Honey? Are you alright?" I asked, rubbing her back gently.

She nodded and found her voice. "Uh, yeah. I just lost it there for a minute."Steph turned to Bruce. Ranger's your nephew?"

"Babe." Steph head whipped around so fast I was sure she was going to get whiplash.

"Holy shit! You're here!" Her mouth dropped open and I quickly shut it for her. "But... but... how... here... California?" She stammered, unable to construct a complete sentence.

"Babe. I had a little help." He winked, "Kilowog just dropped me off a few minutes ago. I just wanted to make sure you were safe." She leaned forward, wrapped her arms around him and hung on for dear life. If I didn't know any better, I might have been jealous, but I knew that they were now 'just friends'.

Diana clapped her hand together, "How fitting is this? Hal told us all about you two." Steph just blushed and remained quiet, Ranger's eyebrow shot up again. "He told us how she calls you Batman." I blushed, head hung low. "Ironic don't you think?" Steph let go of Ranger and sat back to lean against me.

I softly laughed to myself and heard Bruce reprimand Ranger, "Carlos! This is the one you talked about?" Carlos nodded once and resumed wearing his blank face. "Damn, boy. You are right. She's a looker." Steph blushed and turned her face into my chest, clearly embarassed.

"Bruce, please." I admonished, my brows furrowed. "Ranger and Stephanie's past relationship is their business. I called this meeting because of a run in 'we' had with an old enemy." I motioned to Stephanie, Ranger and I. "Please, I'd like to continue this conversation at Rangeman. Seeing as it's 0430 right now, and I need sleep, why don't we meet tomorrow morning at 0800?" They all nodded in agreement. I paid the bill and we parted ways in the parking lot.

We watched Diana, Bruce and Clark angle into Diana's silver Lexus LX. I turned to Ranger, "Bossman, need a ride?" He nodded and climbed into the front passenger seat, after helping Stephanie into the back seat.

"Babe. Are you alright?" He asked, watching her in the mirror attached to the backside of the sun visor.

Stephanie rubbed her hand over her face and hair, "Yeah. It's just a lot to take in all at once. Hal's the Green Lantern, you're the next Batman, I got kidnapped by Sinestro and Kilowog is ugly as sin." I chuckled watching her in my rear view mirror.

"Better not let him hear you say that. He thinks he's quite handsome." I teased and watched her roll her eyes.

"Babe. Bruce didn't scare you did he?" He asked nervously, which for him was out of character.

"No." She shook her head and smiled. "I think he's kind of sweet actually. He still carries your full dress photo, that's sweet." Ranger rolled his eyes again and I chuckled.

"So, how come you didn't tell me who you were when I told you about me?" I asked him point blank.

"Need to know." He replied. "I'm still in the training phase."

"You have to train how to be Batman?" Steph asked, both her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Babe. It's not something one can jump right in and do."

"But... you're Ranger. You can do anything." She stated in an awed voice.

"Babe. I still need to know how to use all the equipment." He had a slight smile on his lips as we pulled up to the Rangeman building on Haywood. I fobbed the gate to the underground parking open and drove in.

Ranger stepped towards the stairs, "I have paperwork to finish." He looked from me to Hal, "Babe, don't break him." He smirked and strode up the stairs.

"Ass!": She shouted after him, but meant no harm from it. "Hal, you think I can hang out with you tonight? I don't think I can go back to my apartment without getting creeped out." I nodded and wrapped my in his massive arms.

"Honey, You can stay with me as long as you want." Our lips met and my knees buckled, he picked me up bridal style and carried me up to his apartment on 4.

**A/N: Alright, I am working on four stories all at once, so please be patient. I really felt inspired to write this after watching the Batman movie at home, and watching a few episodes of Wonder Woman online. Please read and review. I should have a second and possibly a thrid chapter posted by the end of today. Again, review please, they make me all warm and fuzzy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DIsclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. They belong either to Janet Evanovich or DC Comics. Sadly, I do not profit from any of these stories. I promise to put them back after I am done playing with them.**

**Chapter 2:**

**HPOV**

I stood in the garage with Ranger, Steph and half of Rangeman, watching our guests exit Diana's LX. Clark slid his glasses down the bridge of his nose and looked towards the indoor range, and then down at his feet. A smirk covered his face and he remained silent. Diana walked over to us and linked arms with Steph. "So, Ms. Plum, would you like to show us around?"

Steph grinned and shyly stated, "Please you all can call me Stephanie or Steph. And I would love to show you around." She turned to Ranger and I, seeking permission. After a nod from Ranger, she led us to the elevator. "I can show you around as soon as we finish out meeting." Diana and Steph stepped into the elevator chatting about girly things while the men held back. Steph stopped mid-sentence to look at us, confused as to why we weren't on the elevator yet.

"We'll take the stairs." She shrugged and allowed the doors to close. I turned to Bruce and Clark, "I don't have to remind you that this building is to remain a secret. Many of Rangeman's enemies would love inside information about this place and we can't allow that. Understood?" Both Clark and Bruce nodded, understanding the necessity for our secrecy.

"This way Gentlemen." Ranger motioned to the stairs.

**Steph's POV**

Leading Diana to the fifth floor conference room was something I had never imagined. I had met my life long hero, Diana Prince, AKA Wonder Woman, and I was in heaven. "Ms. Prince, this way please." I motioned to Conference Room A.

"Please call me Diana." I smiled and we found seats around the conference table. I pressed the button for the control room, and waited for someone to respond.

"Control. Ram speaking." I grinned knowing that as one of my best friends Ram would help me out.

"Hey, Ram. Can you bring in a caraffe of coffee and some assorted goodies Ella keeps stocked in the upper left hand shelf above the sink in the Break Room to the conference room?"

"Sure thing Bomber." I smiled at Diana's reaction.

"So, it's true. They do call you Bomber or Bombshell." I grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, it used to bug me for a while, but now I know it's just the way they do things around here. Everyone eventually get a nicname." Just as I spoke, the men walked in. I turned to Ranger, "I've got Ram bringing in coffee and goodies. He'll be just a moment." Ranger nodded and we all assumed our seats.

Clark glanced around the room, taking in the high end furniture and high tech equipment. "Well, Bruce. You sure picked the right one. Carlos seems to be up to speed on all the latest equipment." I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"You have no idea."

"Babe." His one word was enough to silence me, but not before both Clark and Bruce burst out laughing. At that very moment Ram walked into the conference room carrying a tray of coffee cups, a carafe and goodies.

I smiled and reached out to take it from him when he smiled and nodded to me. I set the tray on the table, "Anything else Bomber?" Ram asked, I shook my head and made to turn away, I was however, stopped by his next words, "Uncle Clark? What are you doing here?" My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Did Ram just say _Uncle _Clark?

"Evan, good to see you. I haven't seen you in three years." Clark stood on his feet and wrapped Ram in a tight hug. I think Ranger was as surprised as I was, and judging by the look on Hal's face he hadn't been privy to this information either.

"Uncle?" Both Hal and Ranger said in unison.

Ram turned to Ranger and grinned. "Yeah. He and my dad are good friends, they've known each other for years. Uncle Clark is the one who took me flying for the first time." I fought a bad case of the giggles, and lost. Everyone's eyes turned to me and I slapped my hands over my mouth trying to stifle the laughter.

Finally I couldn't hold it back anymore, in between fits of giggles, I stated, "Remember when I told you about everyone eventually gets a nicname, Diana? Ram's the one I call Superman around here. He loves to fly and he's so damn strong." Diana eyed Ram with an appreciative eye, Bruce guffawed, while Clark and Ranger just stood blank faced. Ram looked around the room confused, due to the fact he had no knowledge of what was going on.

Clark slapped Ram on the back and grinned. "Yeah, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he took after me." I rolled my eyes and turned to Ranger and Hal.

"Since he's family with Clark, is it okay if he sits in on this meeting?" Ranger looked to Clark who nodded.

"Babe. He can stay." I shut the door behind him and resumed my seat next to Diana.

"Ram, you better get someone to cover your shift in control. You're going to want to stay for this meeting." He gave me a confused look but whipped out his cell phone.

"Yo. Can you cover my shift? Something came up." He flipped his phone shut a second later and he seated himself next to his Uncle Clark. "What's going on?" I turned and pointed to Hal.

"Seeing as everyone but Ram knows our background, I'll need to update Ram." Hal turned to Ram and used his authoritative voice. "Ram, yesterday you were given information about my identity as a Green Lantern. Seeing as how you aided in yesterday's events and your affiliation with Clark, I find it pertinent that you know what is going on. Surrounding you today are the most powerful and influential people in the universe." Ram glanced at Clark like I had lost it.

"Evan, I'm not just your uncle." Clark began, resting his hand on Ram's shoulder. "I have something I have to show you." Clark rose to his feet, unbuttoned his shirt, to reveal his supersuit underneath, removed his glasses to reveal two strikingly beautiful blue eyes. "Evan. I'm Superman." Ram's jaw hit the floor, and I was pretty sure he thought he was dreaming. "I am the real deal. Watch." Clark focused his vision on a cut crystal vase sitting on a pillar near the window, and after a moment, it melted into molten glass. He then levitated off the ground and hovered two feet off the ground for a few moments before lowering back to stand on the floor.

"Uncle Clark is Superman?" Ram shook his head and blinked rapidly. He turned to both Bruce and Diana, "Well, if he's Superman, then who the hell are you two?"

Bruce reached into his back pocket, withdrew something before tossing it to Ram. Catching it in his hands, Ram glanced down and began to babble, "Holy shit! Holy shit!"

I glanced at the item in his hands and laughed. It was a business card with nothing but the Batman emblem emblazened across it. "Who am I?" Bruce paused, "I'm Batman." He stuck out his hand and shook Ram's. "Bruce Wayne. I see you work for my nephew. Good man." Ram's gaze moved from Bruce to Ranger.

"Uncle?" His eyebrows were raised nearly to his hairline.

"You had a secret uncle, so did I." Ranger replied as a matter of fact.

A graceful hand extended and took Ram's hand in hers. "Evan dear. I'm Diana Prince. It's so nice to meet you." She withdrew her hand and stood, backing away from the table slightly. "But you know me as someone entirely different." She began to spin in place and I bounced in my seat in excitement. In a flash of light, Diana was gone and Wonder Woman stood in her place, dressed in her super hot outfit, perfect hair, bulletproof bracelets, tiara, lasso of truth and her rockin' boots. I giggled and clapped, unable to contain myself. Wonder Woman glanced over at me and grinned.

"You've got to be kidding me! How the hell do you all even exist? You're all fictional characters in comic books."

"We're completely real. The only way we could allow the public to know about our existence was to designate someone to tell the stories of our adventures. Comic books were the perfect medium." Clark answered truthfully, as always.

Ram turned to Ranger, "So do you have any special powers that I don't know about yet?"

Ranger chuckled and shook his head. "No. But I am in training."

Again, Ram looked confused. "Training?"

"He's going to be the next Batman." I chimed in, unable to keep my mouth closed. Ram doubled over in laughter. Ranger looked at me a little miffed.

"Batman's training to be Batman. Holy shit, that's funny!" His fist slammed down on the table, making it jump. Stephanie watched in fascination as Clark redressed and Wonder Woman returned to being Diana Prince once again. Of course Bruce just sat there watching, he had no need to change. Once Ram had stopped laughing, we returned to the reason for the meeting.

**HPOV**

"I've asked you all to be here because last night Sinestro was defeated. His body has been sent back to Oa for further investigation by Kilowog."

"What happened last night?" Diana asked, concern written all over her face.

"Sinestro kidnapped Stephanie yesterday and fled to California. Upon realizing it was Sinestro, I called upon my Rangeman and Corp brothers to help me rescue her. We located her using her GPS trackers, and stormed the warehouse. He had begun to psychologically torment her, and even offered to have her as a partner. Rangeman stormed the warehouse, they were able to distract him long enough to get her out when I entered. Sinestro and I had a quick battle, before he was subdued by my Corp brothers. Stephanie re-entered the building, Sinestro attempted to kill me with a blast from his ring, but in a show of courage, Stephanie pushed me out of the way and took a direct hit."

Diana squeezed Stephs hand, looking at her in disbelief. "You did that? Why?"

Steph, shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Hal's my partner. One thing I've learned here at Rangeman is, you protect your partner, period. Besides, I love him." My smile grew to almost an unimaginable size, and my chest puffed out slightly. That was the first time I had ever heard Steph say to anybody that she 'loved' me.

"Stephanie, risked her life for me. Not only that, but it was her quick thinking that brought about Sinestro's downfall." I placed my hand on her shoulder, her hand covered mine and she leaned her cheek against them, eyes closed. "She remembered from reading the comic books that Sinestro's greatest weakness was wood. So she asked for a crossbow fitted with a wooden stake be made available for Ram to shoot Sinestro with. But due to the fact I blocked the only angle that was viable, she ordered that the crossbow be slid across the floor to Tank. Debris stopped it halfway, but that didn't stop Stephanie. She crawled over to it, aimed and fired a stake into the chest of Sinestro. After he fell to the ground, he was restrained. Stephanie was able to remove Sinestro's ring and destroy it by crushing it. Sinestro later died of his wounds."

"Apparently there were no long lasting effects on you Stephanie." Clark stated after a quick sweep of his eyes.

She shook her head. "No, thankfully." She offered coffee and pastries to those around the table, none chose to partake, so she poured herself a cup. She sipped quietly as she listened to our conversation.

"So, this Sinestro guy, he's not going to come back from the dead is he?" Ram asked.

"No. He's gone. Not coming back." I answered, and glanced at Stephanie."Stephanie made sure of that."

"So what now?" Bruce asked, watching me through tired eyes.

"We remain vigilant. We remain ready." I answered as a matter of fact.

Clark stood and assumed control of the meeting after my briefing was complete. "After talking with Bruce, I think that the idea of Carlos training to become Batman, is a novel idea. I'm glad that the training has already begun, the quicker the transition, the better." Ranger nodded and watched Clark attentively.

"Bruce says I should be ready in less than two months." Clark nodded and turned to look at Diana.

"Is there anything else you would like to add?" Diana rose to her feet and nodded.

"I feel that the time has come for me to find a replacement." Both Clark and Bruce nodded humorlessly. "I'm not getting any younger, and I have found her."

"When will you begin training?" I asked.

"We will as soon as she puts down her coffee cup."

It took Stephanie a few seconds to realize what Diana had said, once she did the cup dropped out of her hands and she began to stammer, "What... you... me... training?"

Diana laughed softly. "Yes, Stephanie. You. You have displayed all the qualities that any brave Amazon woman would possess. You already have an intimate knowledge of Wonder Woman history, of the Justice League, and you have established relationships with then men you will be working with."

"But... but.. me?" Her eyes held tears, tears of joy and pain. "Why?"

Diana sat in the chair next to her, placed her hands on Stephanie's and smiled. "Because, you've always wanted to fly, you've always wanted to be Wonder Woman, you're incredibly brave and I like your gumption. Once you set your mind to do something, you don't give up until you do it. I like that. Besides, we need someone who's not afraid to put these men in their place when the need arises."

Steph grinned and rolled her eyes. "You have no idea."

"Yesterday, after we met, I had a feeling about you, so I began to research your family history. What I've found will make you a happy woman." She reached down into her purse and brought out a small stack of papers, setting them onto the table in front of her. She pulled out the first page and handed it to Steph. "This shows your maternal lineage. I noticed a familiar name a few generations back and researched it, finding something very interesting."

"It's the Mazur side of my family. What was so interesting? They're from Hungary." The confused look on her face mirrored our own.

Diana pointed to a name a few generations back. "Your great-great-great grandmother, Elena, immigrated to Hungary as a child, with her mother." She pulled out a map of an unfamiliar location. "They immigrated from Themyscira to Pecs, Hungary, as refugees." Stephanie was totally confused now.

"Where is Themyscira? I've never heard of it."

"Amazonia. After tracing your lineage in Themyscira, I discovered that you're my cousin." She turned in her seat to look into Stephanie's eyes, "Steph, Elena's mother was my great-great-great-grandmother's sister. Do you know what that means?" She shook her head, "It means, you're a member of the royal family. Stephanie, you're a Princess."

Stephanie sat for a moment, silent, taking in all that Diana had told her. Ranger and I exchanged worried glances. In a flash, she was up on her feet, dancing around, "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm a princess! I'm a princess!" Grinning she stopped to look at us for a moment before she finished her dance.

"Babe." She shot him a dark look and he chuckled before he corrected himself. "Princess Babe." She grinned and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly.

"Hal, I'm a real live Princess." I hugged her back and dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"You've always been my princess, Honey."

"That's all well and good, but what does that have to do with her training to be the next Wonder Woman?" Asked Bruce, clearly bored.

After giving him an annoyed glance, Diana continued. "It means, that Stephanie carries all the same Amazon genes I do. Although, they are a little watered down, she should still have the same abilities I do."

Steph froze and looked out the window longingly. "Even the ability to fly?"

"Yes, even the ability to fly." She slumped down into her chair and began to cry tears of happiness. I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her close.

"It's okay, Honey. You're finally going to learn how to fly. When your flying lessons come, I can help if you want." She nodded and glanced to Clark.

"Can you help me too? I know Diana will keep me safe, but having the two of you there, will make me feel better." Clark grinned and nodded.

"Babe." Ranger stated, watching her eyes sparkle.

"Ranger, I want you to be there too. After all, if I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have had the chance to meet everyone here." She turned to Ram, "Ram will you be there to help me as well? I'd like for you all to be there." Ram nodded, stunned that he was asked to partake in such an important lesson.

"First, I'd like to observe your abblilities." Diana turned to Ranger, "Do you have facilities here to allow a demonstration?"

Ranger nodded silently and I answered, "We have a fully functioning gym on the third floor."

"Perfect! Let's get a quick bite to eat and then we can start." Ranger nodded and rose to his feet.

"Ella can have breakfast ready in 30." He raised his phone to his ear and requested breakfast for seven on 7.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I'd love to hear about it. Please leave a review, they always prompt me to write more often.**

**I really am having fun writing this story. It reminds me of what I used to dream about when I was a kid. I always wanted to be part of the Justice League. Of course Batman was always my favorites. He,he,he. Anyway, hope you liked it. More to come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from the characters in this story. They belong to either Janet Evanovich or DC Comics. Although, I had thought about borrowing Batman in training for myself for a few days. Ranger... Yum! Dang! Who put this wedding ring on my finger? Oh well. One can dream.**

**Chapter 3:**

**SPOV**

After enjoying our Ranger style breakfast: egg white omelets, bagels, fat free cream cheese, lox, juice, coffee and fresh fruit, we adjurned to the living room to relax until it was time to go to the gym.

I snuggled in between Hal and Ranger on the sofa and leaned into Hal. "You think I'll be a good Wonder Woman?" I whispered into his ear.

Hal dropped a gentle kiss to my temple, then whispered back, "You'll do great. It's in your blood." I grinned and snuggled into his chest, closed my eyes and enjoyed his body warmth. Ranger placed his hand on my knee and I smiled. I loved being sandwiched between my two most favorite men in the world. Correction, not just the world, but the universe. I had to stop thinking so globally and start thinking universally.

Diana sank into one of the plush chairs and sighed contentedly. "I think we should start with a little verbal history of your life, Steph. Is that okay?"

I grimaced, "Sure, I guess. There's not much to say. I've never really done anything outstanding before." I felt a little on display and was nervous.

"Relax, Steph. We're not going to judge you. We just need a little background to know what we have to work with." Diana stated in a soothing tone.

"Where do you want me to start?" My thoughts raced around my head, trying to think of something to start with.

"Let's start off with the first time you realized you were different than your friends."

I scrunched up my face and closed my eyes, relaxing enough to concentrate. "Well, the first time I realized I was different was when I was five. My kindergarten teacher asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Most little girls said they wanted to be either a princess, a teacher, a mommy, or something conventional. Not me, I wanted to be a superhero." I grinned thinking back on my teacher's reaction. "She scolded me for having such an 'outlandish' dream."

"Daft woman." Bruce snarked, rolling his eyes.

"She told my mother and next thing I knew, I was enrolled in a children's cooking classes, dance classes and she had signed me up for piano lessons. Needless to say, those turned out total disasters."

"What else did you notice that was different about your childhood?" Clark asked, watching me intently.

"I always wanted to fly." I blushed, remembering my reaction to Diana stating I would learn how. "When I was nine, I tied a towel around my neck to make a cape, climbed up to the roof of the garage and jumped." I cocked my head to the side for a moment reliving the memory. "I though for a moment that I was doing okay. It was like I was just hanging there and then I dropped like a stone. I broke my arm. My mom went ballistic. She banned me from doing it again and she never really cared what I wanted to do with my life after that. It was always what she wanted and what she thought was best for me, even now."

"See, that's her problem. Self confidence and the constant nagging of your mother." Bruce stated.

Diana nodded, agreeing with Bruce. "Honestly, I think had you not doubted yourself after you jumped off of the roof, you would have flown, not just hovered."

I stared at her, stunned. I hovered? I hovered? "What?"

"Your self-doubt impeded your ability to fly. You were able to hover, which is the first step in learning to fly. The moment you lost your confidence, you fell. And apparently, it did damage." I rubbed my arm in the spot where it had broke, the memory of my mother yelling at me still fresh in my mind.

"So, if I learn to be more self confident, you think I will be able to fly?"

"Most certainly." Clark answered.

"But how is she supposed to do that?" Ram asked, concerned for my well being. Hal grinned after reading Ram's mind.

"She has us. All of us to help support her and nurture her."

My smile spread across my face and I sighed, happy I had so many people willing to love and support me through this. "So, anything else you want to know?"

"Yes, high school years, what were they like?"

"Awkward." I replied almost instantly. "Like most other people, I had an awkward stage." Ranger stifled a chuckled in the guise of a cough. I elbowed him and glared at him. "I spent most of my time hanging out with friends. I didn't date much, I was a Majorette for all four years."

"Any life defining moments during those four years?" Clark asked. I blushed thinking about losing my virginity to Joe behind the pastry case at the Tasty Pastry.

"A few." Hal answered for me.

"I ran over an old flame with my father's Buick. I learned that I suck at climbing out of two story windows without tearing my jeans and not to date Morelli boys." Both Hal and Ranger frowned at the last statement.

"Morelli? He related to that Trenton cop, my nephew complains about all the time?" Bruce asked, watching my reaction.

My head whipped around to Ranger who rolled his eyes and sighed. "You told him about Joe?" I asked in disbelief. "You complain about him?" I asked even more confused than before.

"Babe." Mr. Single Word Answer stated, and sighed yet again. "He's an ass. Never wanted you to be yourself. Constantly yelling at you for the trouble that finds you and never wanting you to fly."

"Wait a minute. I don't understand. He doesn't want her to fly?" Clark asked, confused.

I sighed, rubbed my eyes with my hands and began, "Let me explain. The Morelli boy I ran over in high school is Joe Morelli. My first case as a bounty hunter was Joe. He had been accused of murder and went FTA. I found him and cleared him. After that we just kinda hooked back up. Thankfully for me it wasn't something permanent. It was pretty much on again off again for four years. Anyway, every time something would happen to me, he would come to the scene and yell at me about becoming his wife, settling down, having kids and giving up my job. He wanted me to give up my dreams to fulfill his dream of me becoming his 'ideal' Berg wife."

"It never went very well." Ram stated. "She usually ended up being rescued by either Bossman, or one of us Rangemen." I flinched, thinking about how he was right.

"How many times has this happened over the last four years? And what kind of things are we talking about?" Bruce asked. Ranger shifted, sitting with his elbows on his knees, fingers steepled, head turned, eyes watching me.

"Um, probably a good four or five dozen times. Everything from falling into garbage, getting into a scuffle with a skip, getting shot at... you know normal stuff for a bounty hunter."

"Babe. That's not even close to what really happens." Ranger admonished. Hal nodded in agreement.

"She's a disaster magnet." Hal stated, I glared at him, an unfortunately it had no effect. "She's been: sliced, stabbed, beaten, drugged, shot more times than I'd like to admit, her cars has been crashed, stolen, or firebombed, her apartment had been broken into, vandalized, firebombed, bombed, she's been kidnapped more than once, held hostage, and luckily she's never died."

The stunned looks on Bruce, Clark and Diana's faces was priceless. I whipped out my phone and snapped a picture. I stated in a serious tone, "For posterity." Ram chuckled and Ranger grinned his famous 200-watt smile. Hal just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"So you can see, she for some reason has an uncanny ability for trouble to find her." Hal stated, as he hugged me with the arm that was draped over my shoulder.

"Well, having you guys makes it easier. You've come to my rescue. Joe just yells at me after I'm safe, or after you've saved me." I frowned and stared at my fingers. "What hurts the most, is for someone who supposedly loved me, he rarely ever asked if I was okay before he yelled at me."

"Babe. Not a problem anymore." Ranger lifted my chin with his finger. "You're not with him anymore. You're with Hal now." I smiled sweetly and looked up at Hal with love in my eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." I kissed Ranger on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me all those times Batman. Love you."

"Love you too, Babe." He returned my kiss with a kiss of his own to my cheek.

Ram was stunned, "What do you mean you're with Hal?" He rose to his feet, confused and hurt. "You're not with the boss?"

"No, Ram. Ranger and I decided to be friends a while back. Hal and I decided to give our relationship a try yesterday morning." I watched as he sank into his chair once more, a little deflated. "I'm sorry."

"I... just thought I'd be the one to sweep you off of your feet one day." He stated a little hurt. I was up in his lap in a flash, hugging him tightly.

"Ram. I love you. You know that right?" He nodded slowly, "I'll always love you. But I need to explore my relationship with Hal. Please understand." Ram nodded and sadly hugged me for a few moments before letting me return to my seat between Hal and Ranger.

"She also has the ability to always see the good in people, put them at ease and to accept people no questions asked." I watched Ram relax a little more. "She accepted the men at Rangeman without qualms. For crying out loud, one of her good friends is a cross dressing man named Sally, and another who is a stoner and perpetual FTA."

"You can't help but like Mooner." I stated and giggled. "Besides, he watches sci-fi stuff all the time. He tried being a superhero once. Remember the supersuits?"

Ranger hung his head in his hands, and Ram chuckled. "Dude, his outfit was worse than yours." Hal glared at him and I couldn't help but giggle. I had noticed that Hal's supersuit was kinda tight and in all the right places. My face felt flush and I was pretty sure I was a shade darker than crimson. Thankfully nobody noticed, and I skated on that one.

"So, getting back to the subject at hand, you've been held down not only by your mother, but your ex-boyfriend?"

"And the Berg, and my sister Valerie, and..." I was cut off by Ranger.

"Babe. You always had your Grandmother to lean on."

"Yeah. She's always had my interests at heart." I agreed. "Though she's a little nutty."

"A LITTLE NUTTY?" Hal practically screamed. "She pinched my ass, felt me up and keeps trying to show me where she wants her first tattoo." He shuddered and I giggled uncontrollably.

"She likes to get hands on." Ranger explained to the others. Bruce grimaced while Clark grinned. Diana rolled her eyes and turned to me. "Is she really that bad?

"You have no idea." I answered, completely amused. "She's always been there to support me though. A few times she's yelled at my mom to get her to back off for a while."

"Sounds like I'd like her." Diana expressed. "Alright, with your history behind us, is there anything that scares you."

I frowned and looked at the ceiling, with a sigh. "A few things."

"Such as?" Bruce asked, shifting in his chair.

"Well, not being allowed to be independent and being made to change into something I'm not. Being forced into something I don't want to do. Not being rescued when I really need to be. Being alone for the rest of my life."

Diana watched me carefully and nodded. "All valid fears. But I think you left one out." I cringed at the thought of having to voice my last fear. "Do I need to use my lasso?" I shook my head violently and a lone tear escaped down my cheek. Hal hugged me closer and I tried to give him a slight smile, but it fell short.

"What is it, Bomber?" Ram asked, as he slid onto the floor in front of me, wrapping his arms around me. "What is so bad, to make you clam up?"

I sniffled and tried to calm myself in Ram's arms. His soothing hug, relaxed me enough to continue. "I think of the guys here at Rangeman as my brothers. We're family, they love me and I love them. I'm afraid of losing them. But I'm more afraid of disappointing them. Making them ashamed of me. I know I'm not the most graceful or careful person, but to think that they can't stand the sight of me makes me terrified." I broke into sobs, tears streaming down my face. Both Ranger and Hal laid their hands on my knees, even though Ram still had me in his arms, soothing me.

"Bomber, we could never be ashamed of you. We love you. Believe me, we've seen a lot in our time and nothing you could do would ever make us not want you." Ram explained.

"Honey. If anything, we're the ones who are nervous of disappointing you. You think so highly of us and sometimes it's difficult to live up to your expectations. There are men here who have never really behaved themselves until you came. Look at Lester. His temper has never been better. He's only put three people in the hospital since you became friends. He used to do that in a week. Now it's less than one a year." I wiped the tears away and looked at him. "Look at me. You helped me break out of my shell. For the longest time I was terrified of making you mad at me, or disappointed of me."

"But Hal, I could never be disappointed in you. I couldn't be disappointed of any of you. I love you guys."

"Babe. This is the first time most of these men have had a stable woman in their lives since their mothers. And for some of then, not even that. You've become not only our mascot for Rangeman, but a valued member. All my men love you. I love you. We can't help it. There is nothing you could do or say to make us disappointed in you. Ever."

"You're just saying that." I countered, not meeting his gaze. "You have to say that. You're my best friend."

"Babe." He tipped my chin up, so my eyes met his. "I love you, but don't ever think I would say something just because you want to hear it. I won't bullshit you and I certainly won't pull any punches when it comes to telling you the truth. Besides, as your best friend, it's my job to call you on _your_ bullshit." I gave him a weak smile, and nodded.

"Yeah, you do." I fingered the piping edge of the couch cushion, embarrassed of my admission.

"There is nothing, NOTHING, you can do or say to make us ashamed of you. Period. End of story." Ram stated, hands on his hips, eyes boring into mine. "You understand?"

I gave him a mock salute and a sharp, "Yes, Sir!"

His wide grin said all that I needed to hear.

"Well, with that out of the way, Let's head down to the gym. I'd love to see what you have going for you." Diana stated, rising to her feet.

"Give me a few minutes. I'll change into my gym clothing." I turned to Ranger. "May I use the bathroom here?" I watched Hal's face carefully for signs of jealousy and found none.

"Babe. Ella left your gym clothes in your drawer. We'll meet you in the gym in 5."

"Five minutes? Out! Out! I need to change!" I jumped up and shoo'd them out the door, afraid to be late to my first lesson.

A second later, Hal popped his head back into the room, "Honey, you need any help?" His wolf grin made me warm all over, until I realized I now had four minutes left.

"Not now! OUT!" I threw a pillow at him as the door slammed shut and I raced into the bedroom to change.

I was going to be the next Wonder Woman!

Oh, boy!

**A/N: So, having waded through Steph's head, I think things will now pick up for our little Wonder Woman in training. I would like to ask the reader, you, to suggest some ideas for training. She needs to learn: how to fly, tactical warfare, how to commune with animals, and hand-to-hand combat. I'm at a loss as to how to train her in these. I know I'd like the guys to help, but only a select few... she must protect her identity, after all. **

**Due to my husband having facial surgery today, I was able to take time off of work and be at home most of the day. BTW, he's fine. Just had a small, marble size cyst removed from above his upper lip. He was in and out in less than 30 minutes. It took longer to get the prescription filled than the actual procedure. Go figure! Anyway, I should have another chapter possibly today, if not then tomorrow. Thanks for your support. **

**Please leave reviews, they make me all warm and fuzzy. And I like warm and fuzzy!**


End file.
